


Взаимное удовольствие

by WN (W_N)



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: У Джона давно не было секса, и вот, наконец, он случился.
Relationships: John Kennex/Valerie Stahl





	Взаимное удовольствие

Валери хрупкая и непривычно тихая — совсем не похожая на детектива с акульей хваткой. Джон любуется Валери, изучающе смотрит на её обнажённые плечи и прикрытую полупрозрачным лифом грудь. Джон отмечает, что Валери Стал чертовски красива, но он может только догадываться об истинных причинах такой красоты: виноваты ли в ней генные модификации или всё дело в том, что Джон впервые за долгое время влюбился?

— Джон, — мягко, расслабленно шепчет Валери, запуская кончики пальцев в его взлохмаченную шевелюру, прижимаясь губами к пульсирующей венке на шее.

Напряжение, копившееся на протяжение целого дня, понемногу отступает. И всё благодаря Валери.

— Джон, — она с придыханием произносит его имя, осыпает поцелуями шею, скользит языком по ключицам.

— Наверное, я попал в рай.

Валери тихо смеётся и осторожно тянет вниз молнию на джемпере Джона.

— Я помогу, — он самостоятельно стягивает джемпер через голову и усаживает Валери к себе на колени. — Так-то лучше.

Валери улыбается. Её улыбка удивительно светлая, будто пронизанная яркими солнечными лучами. Джон зажмуривается, опасаясь ослепнуть, но когда снова открывает глаза, понимает, что со зрением всё в порядке.

Валери томно вздыхает, поглаживая плечи и грудь Джона, пальцами выводит узоры на его коже, постепенно продвигается ниже — от рёбер к животу. Джон совершенно невовремя вспоминает, что давным-давно хотел похудеть, но, кажется, Валери и без того всё устраивает.

— Ты такой милый, — мурлычет она, когда Джон немного смущённо целует её. Джон просто отвык целоваться, и оттого поцелуй получается смазанным и недостаточно сильным.

— Ты тоже, — отвечает Джон, чувствуя себя малолетним юнцом на первом свидании. Он не может придумать ни одного достойного оправдания своей нерешительности.

Тем временем Валери подбирается к поясу его брюк, аккуратно поддевает пряжку ремня и, запуская ладонь внутрь, медленно начинает поглаживать заметно твердеющий член.

Джон ощущает приятную тяжесть в паху, тихо стонет и снова целует Валери: на сей раз глубоко и настойчиво, целиком перехватывая инициативу.

Валери опускается на пол, встаёт на колени. Джон приспускает брюки вместе с бельём, высвобождая окончательно затвердевший член.

— Возьми его.

— Я уж думала, ты не попросишь, — усмехается Валери. Вот же чертовка!

Но уже в следующий миг она лёгким движением убирает с лица волосы и наклоняется к Джону, опаляя его своим влажным горячим дыханием. Валери не торопится, она пробует член Джона на вкус — сперва осторожно, лишь слегка касаясь его губами, но как только Джон издает невнятный сдавленный всхлип — насаживается почти до конца. Она ловко орудует языком, очерчивая им каждый выступ, проводя от головки до основания, а от основания обратно к головке. Она плотно сжимает губы, самоотверженно втягивая член Джона в свой рот, посасывая, слегка надавливая, помогая себе руками...

У Джона кружится голова от внезапного наплыва эмоций. Долгое воздержание едва ли пошло на пользу: Джон еле сдерживается, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас.

— Валери, — с трудом произносит он, — подожди.

Она отстраняется и с полным недоумением смотрит на Джона:

— Что-то не так?

— Всё так, всё очень даже так, просто ты... ты достойна большего.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Иди сюда, — он протягивает к ней руки и, дождавшись, пока Валери приподнимется, добавляет: — Удовольствие должно быть взаимным.

Валери не возражает. Она забирается на колени Джона и устраивается там верхом, позволяя Джону вести. Она чувствует его пальцы между своих ног, подаётся навстречу; выгибается, когда пальцы сменяются членом; движется плавно, но с каждым новым толчком насаживается всё сильнее и убыстряет темп.

— Ты... само... совершенство, — выдыхает Джон, продолжая вбиваться в её податливое тело. — Ты... — вероятно, он переходит на ультразвук.

Оргазм, оглушающий и непозволительно мощный, накрывает Джона с головой. Валери кончает следом и обессиленно прислоняется к Джону. Её волосы липнут к его влажной груди, но это даже приятно.

— Спасибо, — на грани слышимости говорит Джон.

— За что? — искренне удивляется Валери. — Ведь удовольствие было взаимным.

Джон не видит, как в её тёмных глазах пляшут черти, но может поклясться, что всё так и есть. И Валери, очевидно, с ним абсолютно согласна.


End file.
